Torn From His Family
by AvBabe
Summary: When Ranger's past comes to haunt him, how will Steph handle it? This story takes place after their HEA, and does contain angst, you will need tissues!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is another story I was asked to write, this story is a love story, but will have hard times. Bonnie- I hope I give this story the justice it deserves._

**RPOV**

As I drive home from Rangeman, I try to get lost in my "zone" as Steph calls it, but I have so many thoughts running through my head, that my zone doesn't come; mostly how my life has changed. The last three years have been amazing. Ever since my contract expired Steph and I have been inseparable. We got married six months later. We found out that Steph was pregnant shortly after, and now we have a beautiful little boy, Franco Alexander, he will be turning 2 soon. Steph is 3 months pregnant with our second child. We find out the sex of this baby just after the New Year and I can't wait. I didn't think life could be so great. Of course we did have our fair share of issues, but we worked through them, and came out stronger. Steph decided to work with me at Rangeman full time, and she continues to amaze me with her business sense, that rivals my own. I don't know how I am going to tell her why I had this meeting; let alone who it was with.

I finally get home; as I open the front door I hear the happy sounds of our son. I move to the living room toward the sound of my son laughing as his mother blows raspberries on his tummy. I stand in the doorway, lean against the jamb and take in the sight before me. My wife and son are on the floor playing. I quietly take my guns out of the holsters and put them on the shelf we put up for our guns, and drop my utility belt. I move toward them, when my son sees me. He squeals as he pulls away from Steph and runs to me. I catch him easily. I move him to one side as Steph walks over. I kiss her gently.

"Hey, Babe." I put down Franco, who runs back to his toys.

"Hey, how did the meeting go?"

"Can we talk about it later?" I see her stiffen at my words.

I gently kiss her forehead, than head upstairs to shower.

**SPOV**

As I watch Carlos walk up the stairs, I know something is wrong, I could tell just by the way he carried himself. I have not seen him this tense since before his contract was over. Oh God. Could he have gotten called up? I pace the room waiting for him to come back down. I have all these thoughts running through my head, I am scared to death, tears are running down my face.

Finally he comes back down, when our eyes meet I know.

"No, Carlos. Please tell me what I am thinking is wrong." I keep my voice low to not scare Franco.

"Babe…"

"Damnit, just tell me!" he can tell I am not backing down.

"Okay let's sit down." We move to the couch.

"The meeting was with my old handler, he needs me to go and help with a mission I did six years ago."

"Your contract is expired!" I cry.

"I know, Babe. But there is a clause that I have to go if it involves any of the missions I had gone on." Tears stream down my face at his words.

"When?" He sighs.

"Three days." I whirl at his words.

"You leave on Christmas?!"

"Babe, I tried to push it back, but I can't. I told him I have a family to think about. It did no good. I am being picked up at 0430 from the roof of Rangeman."

I stand up and walk over to the window and stare out at the snow falling. Within seconds he is behind me, his arms around me, his hands on my stomach.

"It kills me to leave you, Franco and this little one."

"How long?"

"I don't know, Babe. It could be six weeks or six months."

"So you could miss not only Franco's birthday, but the birth?"

"Possibly both yes." I just shake my head; I don't want to believe this is happening.

"You're being torn from us when we need you the most."

"I know. I hate this."

"How do we explain this to Franco?"

"I don't know, Babe. I do have some plans in place though."

"What kind of plans?"

"First I don't want you here alone, so Hector and Bobby will be moving in until I get back. I want Bobby here in case something happens; he is our medic so he can take care of you. Hector will be here because he is fiercely protective of you."

"I can agree to them being here. That way one or the other can drive us into Rangeman."

"Babe, can we just spend the next three days together as a family? I need to savor this time."

"Of course we can."

He kisses my head then goes over and kneels by Franco to play with him. As I watch them, I can't help but feel like this is all a nightmare, that I will wake up and it all will be okay. The only problem is I know this isn't a nightmare, this is real. My husband is being torn from his family. He will miss out finding out the sex of the baby, Franco's 2nd birthday, and possibly the birth of our second child.

I can only pray that he comes home safe and sound when this is all over.

_Thanks Marianne! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! i own nothing_

**RPOV**

I wake up at my normal time the next morning and I am still wound up tight, so I head to the home gym to beat the punching bag. As I pummel the bag, I see the look on my Babe's face when she realized what the meeting was about. Steph was so upset when I told her that I have to leave, there was no way out. Hell, I am too. My ex-handler knows how upset I am. When I left the meeting he was on the floor. I don't give a fuck. He is taking me from my family. I am going to miss my son's birthday, and possibly the birth of my second child. I told him I will ruin him if this turns out to be a FABUR mission. I am no longer into that, my family is my priority. Knowing that Bobby and Hector will be here with them puts me at ease some, but I will not fully relax until I am back and they are in my arms again. Finally I exhaust myself, so I head to the shower.

Once I am showered, I grab the baby monitor so I can listen for Franco and Steph can sleep. Then I head to the kitchen to make my babe breakfast in bed. I am offline until I leave and so is Steph, we need this time together. The look on Tank's face when I stopped at the office was fierce. He swore to me he would watch out for not only the company but Steph as well. Just when breakfast is done, I can hear Franco start making noises in his crib. I grab the tray and arrange Steph's breakfast onto it. I walk upstairs to our room. When I open the door, Steph is leaning against the headboard rubbing her stomach.

"Morning, Babe." She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Hi. What's all this? We should be at the office already."

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful wife. We are offline. I wanted to spend these next few days together, just us and our son." I tell her as I sit the tray over her legs.

"I need to go get Franco."

"You eat, Babe. I will get him."

"Okay." She says as she starts eating.

I quickly go to Franco's room and pick him up. After changing his diaper and getting him dressed I take him downstairs to feed him breakfast. While I watch my son eat, I notice I am memorizing every movement, every expression on his face.

"Daddy!" Franco yells as he hits the tray on his high chair, I can only chuckle; he definitely has his mother's appetite. When he finishes his breakfast I clean him up than take him upstairs to see Steph.

**SPOV**

When I Carlos brought me breakfast in bed, I could tell he was doing everything he could to be close to Franco and I. I noticed he had taken the baby monitor so I could sleep in some. When I finish eating the breakfast he made I leaned back against the headboard and thought about last night. Carlos insisted on taking Franco and putting him to bed. We usually put him to bed together, but I knew that Carlos wanted some father/son time. Today is going to be hard. In just two days, my husband will be leaving us for God knows how long. Just the thought of him having to leave brings tears to my eyes.

I have no idea how long I sat there, but Carlos comes in with Franco in his arms. I notice the outfit that Carlos had put him into and smile. Franco is in a black onesie with the bat signal on it with matching pants. Carlos hands me Franco and takes the tray. I kiss his forehead as he snuggles into my arms.

"How's my baby boy? Did daddy get you out of bed?" Franco only giggles and nods.

Minutes later, Carlos comes back into the room, he sits next to me on the bed and pulls me and Franco close. He buries his face into my neck and I can feel him shudder, I can tell that he is struggling with this mission.

"Carlos, we will be okay. I know that you don't want to go but you have to. You need to get yourself into that place you go to be ready for this. If you're distracted you can get yourself hurt or killed. We need you to come back to us."

"I know, Babe. When my contract expired I thought I would never hear from the government again. I was so wrong."

"We both did, Carlos. All we can do is savor this time we have until you leave. I plan to make a scrap book for while you were gone. Will you be able to call us?"

"Yes, I told my handler that I will not go any longer than a week without talking to you."

"Once a week?"

"I don't like it either, Babe."

"It's better than not at all. I will still do the scrapbook of pictures."

He doesn't answer, just pulls me closer, putting a hand onto my stomach. I know that he wishes that he can feel the baby kick before he leaves, but it will be a few more weeks before I can even feel the baby move. That is the hardest part for me, knowing he will miss feeling the baby kick for the first time, seeing the ultrasound, watching as I grow with this child. I already plan to have a video made of the ultrasound for him. I guess the one good thing is we had names already picked out so no matter what the sex is we have the name ready.

When he finally lets his grip on me ease, I get up to answer nature's call and get dressed. Since we are offline I just put on yoga pants and a t-shirt. When I walk back into the bedroom, Carlos is tickling Franco making him laugh.

As I watch my guys play, I can only smile at the scene before me.

TBC…

_Thanks Marianne!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I own nothing. __**Warning - you may need a tissue for this chapter**_

**SPOV**

The last couple days have been great with Carlos, but the underlying despair is there. It's now Christmas Eve and he is leaving at 4:30 tomorrow morning. Franco will be opening his gifts tonight so Carlos can be here. I know Carlos had done some extra special things for today but I don't know what. This morning I woke up to Carlos watching me with watery eyes. I could tell he was trying to engrain my image into his head. We had spent most of the last few nights making love, we both needed to connection more than ever. I tried to tell him that he should spend the night on seven but he wouldn't hear it. We just lay in bed staring at each other silently, no words could describe how I felt today, the love of my life is leaving and I don't know where he is going or how long he will be gone. Hector and Bobby were coming today to get settled in. I knew that Hector would be driving Carlos to Rangeman in time to be picked up. I know he had Tank go to the penthouse and pack up the things he would need for the mission.

Finally, we get out of bed, as I head to the bathroom to answer nature's call; Carlos heads to get Franco who is making noises. When I come downstairs, I notice that there is a bigger pile of gifts then there was last night. I knew that some were probably birthday gifts for Franco since his birthday was coming up in just a few weeks. I don't know how long I stared at the pile, but soon I am wrapped in strong arms.

"Some of those are his birthday gifts I got him." Carlos murmurs.

"I can tell."

"He didn't see the pile, while you're eating I will put the birthday ones in the closet so you can get them." I can only nod through the lump in my throat at the sadness in his voice.

Without a word, he takes my hand and leads me to the kitchen where he handed me a bowl of granola and strawberry yogurt. I sat down and ate while watching Franco eat his cereal. Minutes later, Carlos returns, he then grabs a bowl of granola and yogurt too. As we sat there, I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming sadness. Carlos' ESP must be working because he takes my hand over the table and squeezes it. Once we all are done eating, Carlos takes Franco to the living room and puts his coat on.

"Babe, put your coat on, we have to be somewhere."

"Where are we going?" He remains silent so I know he won't tell me.

I silently put my coat on and follow him outside. He straps Franco into his car seat, then opens my door for me, making sure I am buckled before closing my door. He gets into the car and we leave. I watched as we drove, I now knew where we were going. We were going to go see his parents. I knew he hadn't told them he is leaving yet.

When we pull to a stop in front of their house, I feel my stomach drop; I know this will be very hard. I unbuckle and move to get Franco, but Carlos beats me to it. We make our way to the door, but before we can reach the door, it is thrown open by Ricardo, Carlos' father, who is looking at us strangely.

"What are you doing here, Mijo? You don't need to be here until tomorrow."

"Papa, where is Mama? We need to talk." Carlos says quietly. For the first time, Ricardo looks at us closely and sees the sadness in our faces.

"She is in the kitchen, come in." We follow silently, going to the living room as Ricardo heads to the kitchen.

Minutes later Ricardo returns with Carmen following behind.

"What is going on? Why is your father looking as if he was hit?" She demands.

"Mama, we need to talk." Carlos says quietly.

"What is it, Mijo? Why the sadness?"

"I got called up, Mama."

"How can that be? Your contract expired three years ago!" She cried.

"I know that, Mama. This is a mission I had run six years ago. I tried to get out of it, so help me I tried. But I can't. I leave tomorrow morning at 0430."

"On Christmas?" Both Ricardo and Carmen yelled. Tears started running down my cheeks at their words.

"I hate it. I found out a couple days ago and needed to spend as much time as I could with my wife and son before I had to go. We are doing our gifts today for Franco, I wanted to bring you your gifts and see you before I leave." Carmen hugs Carlos as tears stream down her face.

"You make sure you come back unhurt, you hear me?" Ricardo demands

"I will, Papa." I can tell Carlos is starting to lose his fight for control.

"How long will you be gone?" Carmen asks as she pulls away from Carlos.

"I don't know. It could be six weeks or six months." Both Carmen and Ricardo gasp.

"So you will miss Franco's birthday for sure, and finding out the sex of the new baby, you can also miss the birth? This isn't right!" Carmen rants.

Hearing the things Carlos will miss, finally breaks me. I turn and head toward the back door trying to keep the sobs at bay. I don't make it far before I am pulled into strong arms. Ricardo turns me in his arms and holds me tight as I finally let the sobs go. I don't know how long we stood there, but before long, I am taken from Ricardo's arms and Carlos pulls me into a tight hug, whispering in Spanish.

When I finally calm down, Carlos lifts me up and carries me back to the living room. He sits on the couch with me on his lap, my face buried in his neck. Carmen and Ricardo sit next to us quietly.

"Steph, we will be here for you every step of the way until Carlos comes back. Do you want to stay here?" Ricardo asks.

"Hector and Bobby are going to be staying at the house with her and Franco. But if you want you can stay there too." Carlos tells them.

"I want to be close by." Carmen says.

"Do you mind if we come by with your gifts tonight well?" Ricardo asks.

"Of course, Papa." Carlos murmurs.

I remain silent, and watch as Carmen watches Franco, who is playing with the toys that they have here.

"What time, Mijo?" Carmen whispers.

"When you want to. I am going to take Steph home so she can rest." I pull away from Carlos to get Franco ready.

We quietly get our coats on, and head to the door. Ricardo and Carmen give us all a tight hug. When we are finally in the SUV heading back, my thoughts were consumed by the next few hours. It was hard to believe it was already almost midday. We make the drive back in silence, when we get home, Franco had fallen asleep so Carlos takes him to his room and puts him down for his nap. I went to the wide window overlooking the back yard and just stare out.

Carlos comes up behind me and stands with me in silence. We both are lost in our thoughts, and I am sure they are the same. I have no idea how long we stood there, but soon there is a knock on the door. I am guessing its Carmen and Ricardo. We walk out to let them in. When Carlos opens the door, Ricardo, Carmen, Hector and Bobby are all standing there holding gifts, and covered dishes. I can see the weight on all their shoulders.

We head to the living room and visit while we eat the special treats Carmen made. Before I know it, hours had passed and Franco was up and opening his gifts. When Franco had opened his last gift, Carlos stood up and went into his office. We exchanged a glance; no one knew what was going on. When he returned, he was holding three small boxes. He handed me, Ricardo and Carmen a box.

"I got these for you after I found out I was leaving."

Ricardo and Carmen opened their gifts. Carmen pulled out a beautiful necklace that had diamonds on it. Ricardo pulled out a gold pocket watch that had what looked like a Cuban etching.

"It's beautiful, Mijo." Carmen says. Ricardo is silent; I can tell he loves the watch.

When I opened my gift, and gasped at what I saw. Inside the box was a gold necklace with a diamonds, but also Franco's birthstone and a clear stone for the baby. I was speechless.

**CPOV**

As I watch my family around me, I feel at peace that I am here with my family, I know the peace I feel will have to last until I return. I am going to do everything I can to come back as fast as possible. The time seems to fly by, it's now time to put Franco to bed, but before we do we need to tell him that I am leaving. I grab Franco and sit with him. I hold him tight.

"Papa has to leave, little man." I know he doesn't understand what I mean. "I want you to be good for your Mama for me." I kiss his forehead, than bury my face in his neck memorizing his scent.

I carry him upstairs and put him to bed. I take Steph to bed, where I spend the night holding her tightly as she sleeps. I want to sleep but I can't. My alarm goes off at 0330 Steph stirs. She gets out of bed and follows me downstairs where Hector is waiting. I turn and pull her into my arms holding her tight.

"I will call you as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe, Carlos." She says with tears running down her face.

After one last kiss I get into the SUV. As Hector drives away, I watch out the back window as I leave the love of my life.

TBC….

_Thanks Marianne!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I know the last chapter was a hard one to read, but I promise it will all be okay!_**

**SPOV**

After the SUV was no longer in view, I released the tears that threatened to fall. I walk back inside, locking the door behind me. I know I should get more sleep so I can function during the day, but the sadness is too great. I walk into our bedroom and lay on his side, pressing my face into his pillows taking in his scent. I guess I fell asleep because I wake up with a start, glancing at the clock I see it's 10:30. I rush downstairs, and see Hector, Bobby and Franco all playing with toys on the floor. As I step closer, Hector looks up.

"Morning, Chica, We fed little man so you could sleep."

"You guys didn't have to." I tell them.

"Yes, we did, Bomber. With Ranger leaving early this morning, you needed time alone. I know that you spent time crying this morning, am I right?" Bobby says.

"You know you are, Bobby."

"That is why we are watching little man. You're pregnant, you needed to rest." I know he is right, so I stay silent.

"Ella sent some breakfast for you, it's in the warmer." Hector tells me.

I walk into the kitchen and pull out the plate Ella sent. Of course it's all my favorites. I sat at the breakfast bar and stared out the window as I ate. From the time the SUV left my sights I started sending prayers that he comes back safe. I know I won't be at ease until I hear from him, but I know it can be a week before I hear anything.

Before I know it, it's dinner time. The day has just flown by. I am preparing a salad to go with some sliced chicken. As I am putting the finishing touches on, my cell rings. I don't recognize the number but decide to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Babe." I hear Carlos' voice come through.

"I didn't think I would hear from you so soon."

"I know. I ship out tomorrow morning. I needed to hear your voice before I leave."

"It's hard, Carlos. Franco has been with Bobby and Hector playing all day. They said I needed to rest."

"Why? What's wrong?" I can hear the worry in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, I just needed to get myself back under control, I cried myself to sleep." I hear him sigh.

"I am so sorry, Babe."

"Not your fault. Look Carlos, you need to concentrate on this so you can come home."

"I will, Babe. I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos."

"Give Franco and the baby kisses for me."

"I will." I manage to choke out as he hangs up.

As I fight the tears, Bobby pulls me into a hug. I don't know how long we stood there, but I finally pull away wiping the tears away.

"He's shipping out in the morning; he wanted to hear my voice one more time."

"He will be fine, Steph. You have to believe that." I nod.

I move to set the table, while Bobby brings the food. We eat in silence except for Franco who is playing with his chicken as he eats. I smile at my son. I know for him I have to be strong and keep going.

**RSRS**

Before I know it, a week had passed and it's New Year's Eve. I am just staying home with Franco. Ricardo and Carmen are planning to stay with us tonight instead of going out. I told them that they don't have to stay with me. Ricardo of course told me that I won't get rid of them. I told them I am not planning to stay up to watch the ball drop. I just don't feel like celebrating knowing my husband is in a war zone somewhere. He had called me last night saying things were not going well with the mission so he couldn't tell me a time frame.

I am curled up on the couch with Franco watching a movie when Franco falls asleep on me. Carmen carefully takes him from me and takes him up to bed. I move to get comfortable. I hadn't been feeling good all day, so I have been resting. I know Ricardo and Carmen are watching me closely, so is Bobby. I am sure nothing is wrong with the baby so I am not worried. I know that I am stressed, and the baby is feeling it, but I can't help it.

Since Carmen took Franco to bed, I decide to go to go upstairs and take a warm bath, hoping that helps. I fill the tub with my favorite bubble bath into the warm water. As I stepped into the warm water, I felt the heat start to relax my muscles. By the time the water has cooled off, I feel like myself again. I walk into the bedroom while drying my hair with a towel. I put on one of Carlos' black shirts to sleep in. I lay on the bed, but before I fall asleep there is a knock on the door. Carmen and Ricardo walk in.

"Are you okay, Mija?" Carmen asks as she sits next to me.

"I am okay. I took a warm bath, which helped." Ricardo sits on my other side, taking my hand.

"Steph, you have to lose the stress, it isn't good for you or the baby. I know Carlos heard the underlying stress when you talked to him yesterday. You have to stay strong, for Franco, Carlos, and yourself."

"I know. It's just as the days pass it feels like I am losing him."

"Mija, you are not losing him. Carlos will come home to you and his children. I know he will be home." Ricardo says.

Carmen carefully takes me into her arms, and starts singing in Spanish. For the first time I felt the stress and worry fall away as I fall asleep.

TBC….

_Thanks Marianne! You Rock!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

It's hard to believe it has already been three weeks since Carlos left. This weekend is Franco's birthday party; it will be a bittersweet day. I know that Franco will have an amazing day, but he has started to cry for Carlos nightly. He doesn't understand why he disappeared. When Carlos called last week, I put him on speaker so Franco could hear him, and the poor thing got so upset. I could tell it broke Carlos' heart to hear his son cry for daddy. Today I went to go get the cake ordered but it looks like Carlos beat me to it and ordered before he left. They showed me the cake he ordered and I knew it was perfect.

As Hector and I head back to the house, I feel the first movements of the baby. I knew it would happen soon. I just wished Carlos was here. I guess Hector noticed my mood change because he pulled over and turned to me.

"What's wrong, Chica?" He asks with concern.

"Nothing is wrong, Hector. I just felt the baby move." I whisper.

"And Boss missed it. I understand."

"Let's get home please." He nods silently, putting the SUV back into gear.

When we get home, I guess everyone knew I was feeling down because everyone was handling me with kid gloves. I think Carmen knew what was going on, but she didn't want to say anything to upset me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"You can stop treating me with kid gloves." I tell them all. "I am just upset because I felt the baby move for the first time and Carlos missed it, I knew that he would, but I just wish he was here."

"We all do, Mija." Carmen says quietly. I can only nod at her words.

**RSRS**

The next few days fly by. Before I know it, it is the morning of the party. A part of me is worried because it has been over a week since I heard from Carlos, but I knew that it wouldn't be exactly a week between calls. Everyone will be here at 11, so I let Hector and Bobby play with Franco while I get ready. I quickly get ready and I move downstairs to get Franco ready, but I am surprised to see he is already dressed when I get to the living room.

"We got him ready for you, Chica." Hector answers my unasked question.

"Now that you are downstairs, I will go pick the cake up for you, Steph." Bobby says as he stands up.

Without waiting for me to respond he is out the door. Instead of feeling upset, I am grateful for all the help that I have had. While Bobby is gone, Hector and I get the house decorated and the gift table set up. Just as we put the finishing touches on the decorations, my cell rings. I look at the display and know it's Carlos.

"Yo."

"Hey, Babe." He sounds so tired.

"Are you okay? You sound so tired."

"I am okay. We had a long few days."

"I know it has, we spent the last few days getting ready for the party."

"I know; that is why I called today. How is Franco?"

"He hasn't been sleeping well, he misses you so much."

"I miss you so much, Babe. How is the baby?"

"The baby is fine, I felt the first movements a few days ago. The movement is still sporadic, though."

"God, I wish I was there!" I could tell he was upset.

"Me too, Carlos. You will be soon enough." Before he could answer I heard someone talking to him in the background.

"I have to go, Babe. We got a lead on our target. I will talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, be safe." I say before hanging up.

Soon it's a little before 11, and the guests are arriving. Ricardo and Carmen are the first to arrive; both with their arms full of gifts, then the guys at Rangeman arrived. Tank had contract workers come in so everyone can be at the party. By the time everyone has arrived, the table for gifts is no longer visible. When Franco saw all the gifts he squealed in delight. Of course I have the feeling he will be more interested in the wrapping paper, versus what is in the boxes.

After eating the food that Ella brought over, we move to the gifts. We will do cake last since I know that Franco will be a mess when he finishes the cake. As Franco opens the gifts, I can't help but smile at what he got, there was a wide range of items, from mini-handcuffs from Les, to a Power wheels SUV from Carlos. I see out of the corner of my eye, Bobby is walking by all the gifts with the video camera so I can show it to Carlos. By far the favorite gift was the SUV. We plugged it in immediately so it can charge. Once the last gift is opened, I pick Franco up to show him his birthday cake. When I look at it I feel a wash of emotion. Everyone around us had the same emotion I did. Carlos had taken our family photo and had the photo put on the cake, with the saying "Happy Birthday my son" written on it.

Ricardo lights the candle for Franco and we all sing Happy Birthday to him, I of course have tears running down my face as we sing. Tears of joy and pain. Joy because my baby is growing up. Pain because Carlos is missing it. As we pass the cake around everyone is quiet as we think about the person missing today.

**CPOV**

As we move into position to try to take down our target, Steph's words run through my head. She felt the baby move for the first time, I am so angry I missed it. Two important occasions I have missed, I will be damned if I miss the ultrasound too. Three weeks is too long, I sure as hell won't last six months. I don't care what we have to do or how long we have to stay awake for we will get this done and go home. Once I am home, I am going to make sure I can't be called again.

Watching our target's guards move around, I slid into my zone. It's time to end this once and for all.

TBC…

_Thanks Marianne!_


	6. Chapter 6

**SPOV**

I wake up to my cell ringing. It's 6am. I look at the display and I am shocked to see its Carlos.

"Yo." I say in a sleep filled voice.

"Hey, Babe. I know it's early, but I wanted to call while I could, our target has been evading us, but we got intel that we can use to catch him finally."

"Does that mean you will be home soon?"

"I don't know, Babe."

"It's already been five weeks. Things have changed so much."

"I know Babe. How is Franco? And the baby?"

"Franco has been difficult, mostly because he misses you so much. The baby has been moving around like crazy, the little one kicked Franco's hand last night, scared the shit out of him." Carlos chuckles.

"He will understand more when the baby comes, when I get back I am taking a leave of absence from Rangeman so I can spend time with him before the baby comes."

"That is if you get back before I have the baby."

"I am going to do everything in my power to be home before the baby comes, Steph. I promise you that." Tears well up at his words.

"I want to believe that, Carlos, but I can't help but think you won't be here." I whisper.

"Babe, listen to me, so far everything has gone according to plan, we are hoping to have this all wrapped up soon."

"How long will debriefing be?"

"Should only be a day or two."

"I just want you home."

"I know, Babe. The ultrasound is next week." I rub my now rounded stomach.

"I know. I am so excited but also upset about finding out the sex."

"Why upset?"

"Because you won't be here."

"I know, Babe. Please tell me you're not going alone."

"I am. I don't want anyone to know until you do."

"Babe." I know the meaning of that one.

"No, Carlos. If you can't be there I will go alone." I hear him sigh.

"Okay, Babe. I can tell you have made up your mind. I have to go; I will call you again as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too, Carlos. Be safe." We hang up.

As I put my phone back onto my nightstand, I let the tears fall. I knew he wouldn't like the fact I am going alone, but I don't feel right letting anyone else come with me. I know it's huge finding out the sex, but like I told Ricardo and Carmen I don't want anyone to know until Carlos does.

I can't go back to sleep so I decide to head downstairs. When I get to the bottom of the steps I am not surprised at all to find Bobby and Hector there to greet me. Without a single word, Hector pulls me into a tight hug. I guess I didn't hide my tears well. When Hector pulls back, I am quickly engulfed in a Bobby hug.

"Ranger called?"

"Yeah, he said they had intel on the target and was hoping they got him this time. He is a little upset that I told him I am not taking anyone with me to the ultrasound next week."

"You shouldn't go alone, you know, Chica."

"I know, Hector. I just don't feel right having anyone else know the sex before Carlos does."

"We understand, Steph. Maybe someone can go with you just not look at the sex." Bobby suggests.

"No."

"Chica, please."

"I said no! Absolutely no one will know until Carlos does! This conversation is over!" I yell as I storm toward the kitchen with tears running down my face. I know I am being overly emotional, but I have bottled it up so much I just can't take it anymore. I have no idea how long I stood at the large window looking out, but I was pulled into a tight hug from behind. I could tell it was Ricardo.

"Are you okay, Mija?" He asks quietly.

"No. They don't understand I don't want anyone to know the sex of the baby until Carlos does."

"I know, Mija. Carmen and I told you that we support you on that. If Hector and Bobby don't like it they will just have to get over it."

"Carlos was upset too."

"Why?"

"Because I told him that I was going to be there alone."

"I am sure he was, but he will understand too."

"I don't think he will, Ricardo."

"I know my son, Mija. He will not hold that against you." I stay silent.

He gently turns me to face him. He wipes the tears that are on my cheeks away.

"Listen to me. It will be okay. I know that you didn't mean to yell at them, but you have held everything in so much since Carlos left, I am glad to see you have let some out." I just sigh.

"I need to go get Franco." I sniffle.

"Carmen has him, he is fine. You need to let it all out." He says as he hugs me tight.

Once I am in his arms, the dam breaks and I start to sob. I have no idea how long I cried, but at some point Carmen came in too, she started to sing to me once again in Spanish. I finally am exhausted so Ricardo gently hands me over to Bobby who carries me to my room. Before he even gets upstairs, I have drifted off to sleep.

**CPOV**

Finally! We have neutralized our target. The world is once again safe. It has taken a little over five weeks, and we have reached our objective. I can finally make the call I have been waiting to make. I listen as the secure phone rings, then finally is picked up.

"Target has been neutralized. Objective met."

"Pickup at 0400." I hang up feeling light for the first time in weeks.

When I look at my men I can see the relief in their eyes too.

"We will be picked up at 0400 tomorrow. Get some rest."

As I watch my men head to bed, I feel a smile creep across my face. The ultrasound is in six days, and I will be home just in time. In fact, I am going to surprise my Babe...

TBC….

_Thanks Marianne!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I own nothing._

**CPOV**

The last five days have been Hell. After two days of flight coming stateside, we were able to get one day sleep, but then the last two days were our debriefing. Of course my handler thought that he could swindle me into another contract, I guess he didn't believe me before I left that I would make sure he couldn't force me into any more. The minute I got stateside I made the call to my lawyers and they took care of it. Now I am truly a free man. The ultrasound is tomorrow morning. I am catching a flight heading to Trenton within the hour. As I pack up my things in my hotel room I make a call to ensure my surprise isn't ruined.

"Yo." Tank answers.

"Report."

"Hey, Boss. All is secure. No problems."

"Excellent. I need you to do something for me."

"Name it."

"I am going to be on a flight within the hour heading home. I am going to surprise Steph at the ultrasound in the morning."

"Man, she is going to freak out." Tank chuckles.

"I know, but in a good way."

"Oh yea. I will meet you at the airport myself. Where do you want to go?"

"I will go to Rangeman."

"You got it. Going to scramble the cameras so no one see you?"

"Yeah, I don't want to risk anyone seeing me and calling Steph."

"You got it. See you soon." I quickly hang up.

I check my watch and see I still have forty minutes so I decide to make another call, one I know will probably be emotional. I use the secure phone just to be safe. I dial in the one number I have missed calling.

"Yo." I hear the sad, tired voice of the love of my life.

"Hey, Babe."

"Carlos!"

"Babe, are you okay? You don't sound so good." When she sighs, I instantly know that something is wrong.

"I'm okay, Franco got an ear infection. We took him to see the doctor this morning, but he didn't sleep much last night or yesterday. We took turns with him yesterday, but last night he only wanted me. For a while he was crying for you. We didn't sleep much last night, so I am pretty tired today."

"Shit, Babe. How is he now?"

"He is on antibiotics, and they have started to help. I am hoping that since he did nap that he will sleep tonight so I can get some sleep."

"That's good, Babe. I am so sorry I am not there to help you."

"Carlos, you have to concentrate on your mission." _If you only knew, Babe._

"I know, Babe. How are you doing other than being tired?"

"I'm okay; I am excited about tomorrow morning."

"I know you are. How is the baby?"

"Good. I am not small anymore. I look like I swallowed a basketball." I chuckle at her words.

"You are still beautiful, Babe." I can just see her rolling her eyes.

"You obviously need your eyes checked."

"I can see perfectly, Babe. Nothing more beautiful than seeing you grow big with my child." I only hear a sniffle in response.

"Don't cry, Babe."

"I just miss you so much, Carlos. When this is all over I don't ever want to be separated again."

"Babe, I promise you, when this is over, we will never be separated again. Ever."

"I hope not, Carlos. I can't stand this."

"I know, Babe. Look I have to go. I will talk to you again soon, okay? I love you."

"I love you, too, Carlos." She says then hangs up.

I hand the secure phone over to the soldier standing guard. I make my way outside and catch a cab to the airport. In just a matter of hours I will be home. By the time I get to the airport and through security it is time to board. As I sit in my seat and buckle up, I feel excitement build. I decide to rest on the flight.

**RSRS**

The flight was smooth, when I step off the plane I see Tank waiting for me.

"Boss."

"Tank."

"Everything go smoothly?"

"Yes. And the government can never call me again."

"Good."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Let's get you to Rangeman so you can get some rest. You look exhausted. I called Ella and swore her to secrecy that you are going to be back today. She brought up some dinner for you to seven."

"Good. Some good food and a hot shower sound really good." Tank just claps me on the shoulder.

"Let's go man."

We make our way out to his Hummer. The drive to Rangeman is made in silence. When we get to the garage, I hit the button on my fob to scramble the cameras. I quickly get into the elevator, hitting the button for seven. When I walk into the apartment, I am greeted with the smell of dinner. I make short work of the plate of food, set the dishes in the sink, then head to the bathroom to take a hot shower. After scrubbing the five weeks of filth off, I fall into bed, falling asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**SPOV**

Today is the day. Today is the ultrasound. I am feeling a wide range of emotions. Excitement seems to be the most prominent one. Ricardo and Carmen are going to take Franco for me while I am at my appointment. I agreed to let Hector drive me since he had been pretty much driving me everywhere. I have a few hours before my appointment so I decided to take a bath. I wish Carlos was here, but I know it isn't possible. I was so glad he called yesterday, although I in a way wish he could have called today instead. He sounded so tired yesterday; I hope he is able to get some rest without wearing himself down too much more.

Finally, it's time to leave for the ultrasound. When I walk downstairs, Hector and Bobby are waiting at the bottom for me.

"Ready, Chica?"

"I am, Hector." Before I can take a step, Bobby gives me a big hug.

"I wish you would let one of us come in with you, but I do understand that you don't want anyone else to know until Ranger does."

"Thanks, Bobby. The most important thing is that the baby is healthy."

"Very true, Steph."

"We need to go so we are not late." Bobby nods and leaves the room.

Hector helps me into the SUV, then gets into the driver's seat. We make the drive to the doctor's office in silence; I am deep in thought. When we pull up outside of the doctor's office, I step out. I know that Hector will be right outside waiting for me.

I walk inside and check in. I only have to wait about ten minutes before I am called back. As I follow the tech into the room, I am hit with an overwhelming sadness that Carlos will in fact miss this. I get up onto the table as she warms the machine up and puts my information in.

"Okay, Mrs. Manoso, this will be cold." She says as she put the gel onto my stomach.

Within seconds the baby is up on the screen and I can't hold back the tears. As I take in the sight of my baby on the screen, there is a knock on the door, and the door opens. I am in shock when I see who is in the doorway…

TBC…

_Thanks Marianne! Your awesome!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I own nothing, all mistakes are mine, just for those of you that were not happy with the cliffie._

**SPOV**

I can't believe my eyes. Surely it has to be my imagination.

"Carlos?"

"Hey, Babe." Tears stream down my face when I hear his voice.

"Are you really here?" I feel like I am dreaming.

He walks to my side and kisses me hard.

"Do you believe I am here now?" He asks with a smirk.

"Huh?" Yep he rendered me speechless.

The tech clears her throat.

"Can I continue?"

"Please do." Carlos tells her.

We watch as she does all the measurements on the baby.

"The baby is measuring on target, Mrs. Manoso. I have taken a few shots for you; do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." I know both Carlos and I were looking to see if we could tell, I thought I saw but I wasn't sure.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso, you are having a little boy, congratulations!" Even more tears streamed down my face.

Carlos buried his face into my neck, I could feel him shaking.

"Another son, Babe. Another son." He whispered over and over.

As soon as she wiped the gel off my stomach, Carlos was kissing it and whispering to our second son. We were so engrossed in each other we didn't notice when she left.

"I can't believe you're here, Carlos. How?"

"Don't be mad, Babe, but when I called you yesterday I was in DC, I had just finished debriefing."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demand.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I think this is one of the best surprises I have ever gotten from you, I am not mad. I love you Carlos."

He helps me off the table, then we walk hand in hand to the doctor's office across the hall. After checking in, we sit to wait. The entire time, Carlos has my hand in his tightly. When I am called back we follow my nurse back, I give my urine sample, and she checks my weight. Once I am in the exam room, she checks my vitals, updates my chart and leaves.

Carlos and I are silent as we wait for the doctor to come in. we only wait minutes before she comes in.

"Hi Stephanie, Carlos you're back." She says.

"Yes I am, I just got back, I was here in time for the ultrasound." Carlos tells her.

"I am glad you made it back okay, Stephanie has been really worried about you."

"I know, now she can relax now." The doctor nods as she starts her examination.

After checking me over, she gives me the sugar drink I will need for the next appointment.

"Everything looks great your son is growing on track and is healthy. I will see you at your next appointment." She says then leaves.

"Let's go home, Babe. I want to see Franco." Carlos murmurs.

"You got it."

We walk out of the doctor's office toward the SUV, I can see the shock on Hectors face when we get to the SUV.

"Boss." Hector greets Carlos.

"Thank you for watching out for them, Hector."

"You know I am protective of them." Carlos nods as he helps me into the SUV.

As we drove to the house, I could tell Carlos was excited to see Franco again. I guess Ricardo and Carmen were watching for the SUV because as we came up the driveway, they were standing on the porch waiting. I knew they were in for a big surprise. Hector came around to my side and helped me out, while Carlos got out the other side. As he walked around the SUV I heard Carmen gasp.

"Carlos?" she screeched as she ran to him giving him a big hug.

"Hi, Mama." I could tell Carmen was crying as she buried her face into his neck.

Ricardo soon joined Carmen and Carlos, hugging Carlos. When they finally pulled back, I could tell they all were emotional.

"Papa, Mama, I am so glad you are here, but I want to see my son." Carlos tells them.

"Of course you do, Mijo. He is inside playing with Bobby." Without another word, Carlos grabs my hand and pulls me inside with him.

We walk to the living room where Franco is playing with building blocks with Bobby. We stand there and watch for a while until Bobby looks up and sees us standing there. I watch as he whispers something to Franco. Franco turns around and squeals when he sees Carlos. He instantly forgets about his blocks and runs to Carlos.

"Papa!" Franco yells.

Carlos scoops him up and hugs him tightly. As I watch Carlos reunite with his son, I can't stop the tears from running down my face.

**CPOV**

Being back with my family is a good feeling. Steph was so shocked when I walked into the room during the ultrasound. I was so happy I was able to pull off the surprise for her. Now that I am home holding my son I feel complete once again. As I hold Franco, he buries his face into my neck and falls asleep. When Steph notices, she smiles.

"He has missed you so much, Carlos, especially this last week. Every night he cried until he fell asleep."

"I have missed you all so much too. I am going to take him upstairs and put him to bed." I kiss Steph before walking upstairs.

As I lay my son down, I look him over. He has changed so much in the last six weeks. His hair has grown and is now has curls. I gently cover him up and kiss his forehead. As I walk downstairs I hear Steph crying, and Mama and Papa comforting her.

"I told you, Mija, that he would come back to you safely." Papa told her.

"I know. But no matter how much I believed, that fear was there."

"We know that. You have been so stressed out since he left. You had us all worried about you." I stiffen at Mama's words.

When I get to the living room, Steph is sitting on the couch with Papa on one side and Mama on the other. I know they haven't noticed I am back yet so I just watch silently. For the first time I see the worry lines around Mama's eyes. Steph isn't looking at them; instead she is rubbing her round stomach. Without a word I walk to Steph and kneel in front of her taking her hands.

"How bad has it been, Papa?" I ask without taking my eyes off Steph.

"Mijo, we all have been worried about you. Steph the most. You know that it takes more of a toll on her being pregnant. She has been more withdrawn, but we understood. She is okay, Mijo, now that you are back." I slam my eyes shut at Papa's words.

I put my hand under Steph's chin and raise her face so she looks me in the eye.

"Babe, I am here and never leaving again." She only nods silently.

Before I can ask what is on her mind, we hear Franco scream from his room. Steph and I hurry up the stairs. When I get into his room, he is still crying. Steph tries to pick him up but he swats at her, so I grab him. He grips my shirt tightly and buries his face into my neck. I now see what she meant.

"I got him, Babe. He will be okay." I see the tears run down her face.

"It has been so hard on him."

"I know. That is why I am not leaving him. Let's take him back downstairs, he can lay on the couch with us." Steph nods and she walks out of the room silently.

When we get downstairs, Mama and Papa are watching us with concern on their faces.

"I know it probably isn't a good time, but did you find out the sex of the baby?" Mama asks.

Steph and I share a smile.

"Yes we did, Carmen." Steph tells her.

"And?" Mama and Papa ask in unison.

TBC…..

_Thanks Marianne!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

Instead of just telling them, I decided we should just show them the ultrasound picture that showed the profile, with the name I had written across the top. I pulled out that picture and when Carlos saw it, the smile on his face couldn't be measured. I could tell that Ricardo and Carmen were getting impatient so I handed them the picture without a word. I watched as they took in his picture. The look on Ricardo's face was priceless.

"Javier Pierre?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes, since Franco has the name of my father, we thought if we had a second son, he should have a name from the Manoso side." I told him.

"So you chose my grandfather's name?"

"It was my idea, Papa." Carlos murmured.

"I love it, Mijo." Carmen said with tears running down her face.

"I do too." I could tell the Ricardo was really emotional over the name.

We moved to the kitchen to make some lunch, but Bobby and Hector beat us to it, they had lunch spread across the table. Carlos took the ultrasound picture and handed it to Bobby. Hector looked over Bobby's shoulder and grinned at us.

"Another son, eh? So instead of one Manoso son running Rangeman, we may get two?" I could only laugh at Hector.

"Hector, you know damn well I won't make my kids do anything they don't want to." I told him firmly.

"We know, Bomber. But it would be great to see the second generation of Manoso boys running Rangeman." Bobby pointed out. "But why Pierre? To me he will need a lot of self-defense lessons because it's so girly."

"Enough, Brown." Carlos growled. Uh oh.

I turned to him and saw the glare he had on his face.

"Carlos, it's fine."

"It isn't, Babe. With everything you have been through the last six weeks, he should know better than to even talk to you that way." Oh boy, protective Carlos is in the building.

**CPOV**

I couldn't believe the way Bobby was talking to Steph. I know he is excited it's another boy, but fuck, he should know to keep his damn mouth shut. I can tell I have Steph worried with the way I acted toward Bobby, but he was completely out of line. I kept glaring, and enjoyed the fact that Bobby paled.

"Sorry, Boss." He finally muttered.

"No reason to be sorry, Bobby." Steph tries to assure him.

"He has a lot of reason to be sorry, Babe. He did the same thing when we found out that Franco was a boy, too."

"Are you going to hold that over me forever, Ranger?" Bobby growls.

"You just did it again, Brown. Maybe the first lesson wasn't enough." I growl back.

"You did what?!" Hector growls at Bobby.

If looks could kill Bobby would be six feet under. I know we didn't say anything about him doing that before, but I took care of that on the mats, or so I thought.

"I am calling you to the mats, Brown." Hector growled.

"Hector, no." Steph almost yelled.

"I'm sorry, Chica, but that was completely out of line, even for him. We know as soon as Tank finds out he will call him out too." Hector glared at Bobby, who paled even more than I thought possible.

"He is right, Babe. There will be a line formed to the mats." Steph only sighed.

"I can't believe you said that, Bobby." Mama scolded

"I didn't mean anything by it." Bobby tries.

"Enough!" Papa roars making Steph jump.

"So you said the same thing before, Robert?" Papa growled. Shit, he is pissed.

"I can explain..."

"Shut it! How could you even think to say that not just once, but twice? Do you have no respect for them at all?" I felt Steph stiffen and try to crawl into me as Papa laid into Bobby.

I know she was silently crying, I could feel her shaking.

"Ricardo, enough." Mama spoke up; she turned her glare to Bobby.

"I think it's time for you to leave." Bobby nodded silently.

I could tell by the look on Hector's face that he would be calling Tank on the way back.

**HPOV(HECTOR)**

I am so furious that Bobby did that. As Bobby is driving back, I can see him looking at me through the corner of his eye, probably waiting to see if I do call Tank, although I am not going to call him, I am sending him a text.

_I called Brown to the mats._

_What for?_ Tank responded

_Meet us in the gym and you will find out. _

_We will meet you there._ I smirk as I look at his response.

When we arrive at Rangeman, we make our way to three and into the gym. When I walk in, it takes everything in me to not laugh. There standing next to the mats are Tank, Les, Cal, Hal, Woody, and Ram. Bobby stops short at the line waiting. When the door closes, everyone has a glare on their faces.

"What did you do, Brown?" Tank demands, by the look on his face he means business.

Bobby mutters his response, but everyone heard it. It looks like the next few hours are going to be busy for Bobby.

**SPOV**

When Hector and Bobby left, I looked at Carlos who still had that look on his face.

"Carlos, there was no need for Hector to call him to the mats!"

"Babe, we both know there is no stopping Hector. He is fiercely protective of you."

"He doesn't deserve to get hurt though." I can tell Carlos doesn't agree.

Before he can respond, his phone beeps indicating a new text message. He grins slightly.

"What is it, Carlos?" I ask.

He turns the phone so I can read the message. It's from Les.

_Bobby told us what he said, so there is a line at the mats, so far its Tank, Cal, Hal, Ram, Woody, Hector and me. The dumbass. _

"Seven against one!? Seriously, Carlos. Stop them!" I yell.

"I can't Babe, you know that."

"They better not hurt him too bad."

"You know they won't since he is the medic."

I can't take anymore so I walk upstairs to take a bath.

**TPOV(TANK)**

After handing Brown his ass on the mats, I couldn't help but give him a little taste of his own medicine.

"So Robert Marian Brown, are you done making fun of names?" I growled, making sure it sounded like i said Mary Ann.

The gym was silent for mere seconds before the room was filled with the howling laughter of seven men, and Brown was looking mortified.

_Thanks Marianne!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I own nothing. A little Christmas present- the end of this story!_

**CPOV**

As I watched Steph walk up the stairs, I knew she was unhappy, but there isn't anything I can really do. Bobby may have only suffered from Foot In Mouth Syndrome as Steph calls it, but there is no stopping Hector when he gets upset. I know Bobby really didn't mean anything by it, but I know that Tank won't believe it, especially when Tank's real name is Pierre. I follow Babe up shortly after so she can calm down. When I enter the bathroom she looks up at me but doesn't say anything. Yep, she is not happy.

"Babe."

"Ranger." Shit, she is really pissed.

"Babe, you know that Hector won't let that go, Tank won't either since the baby has his name." I know she is listening, since she has leaned back.

"But seven against one? That is overkill, Carlos."

"Babe, you know they won't really hurt him. Tank text saying that even though they went a few rounds, he was mortified when everyone laughed at him when Tank said his middle name out loud." Steph's eyes widen, then she starts laughing.

"He should have done that first!" She giggles.

"Yes, but he needed mat time, first. Babe, all the men are very protective of you, even from me. It doesn't matter who does it the whole company will come down onto him."

"I know, Carlos. I still don't like it."

"I understand, Babe. Finish your bath. I will be downstairs with Franco." She nods silently so I leave, I have a surprise for my family.

**BPOV(BOBBY)**

As I sit in my apartment, I not only realized how stupid I was, but I realized how dumb it was to say that in front of Steph. I will have to make sure she understands how sorry I am.

**SPOV**

Thirty minutes later, I came downstairs feeling better. When I came into the living room, I noticed that Franco and Carlos both had their coats on, and Carlos was holding mine.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Surprise, Babe." I roll my eyes.

"Fine." I let him help me put my coat on.

We step outside and get into the SUV. Within minutes of driving, Franco is asleep in the back. I know Carlos won't tell me where we are going, but I hope it's something nice for us. We drove for I don't know how long, but when we pulled into a driveway, I couldn't help but be confused, we are at a not so little log cabin.

"What is this place?"

"You will see, Babe."

Carlos grabs Franco from his seat, then leads me inside. When I look around I fall in love, this house is amazing.

"Why are we here, Carlos?"

"Because Babe, I told you that we are going to have family time, and I meant it. When we are here, we are alone. No one knows where we are, but they can reach us by phone."

As I look around the vast great room, I am amazed at how it looks so much like home, there are toys already in place for Franco, I move to the kitchen and I love the view in back, I now can tell we are in a rural area of PA, the house is on a small lake. I move upstairs and see that there are two other rooms besides the master. One is painted blue with trains, has a toddler bed so I know its Franco's. The other has a crib and changing table, but the walls have not been painted yet so they are white. As I come back downstairs, Carlos is sitting with Franco on the floor. For the first time, Franco is playing and is smiling and laughing. When Carlos looks up at me, I know he could tell I like it here because he instantly throws a megawatt smile my way.

I move to his side. He pulls me down into his lap, wrapping me tightly in his arms. We watch our son play with his toys, and for the first time in six long weeks, we know everything will be okay. Our ever growing family is once again together, and we never can be torn apart again.

_Thank you all who have followed along with me, I won't be posting any more until the new year! Merry Christmas everyone!_


End file.
